Levi and Eren Day Care
by FreakyTweakyBleu
Summary: Apparently, a lot can happen over night. Suddenly having to take care of several children was not in Eren, or Levi's, schedule. LevixEren slight AU R18
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Levi or Eren Jaeger, although I'd love to. o3o**

* * *

><p>"Jaeger!" called a familiar, yet extremely irritated, voice.<p>

Eren groaned as he sat up and stared blearily at the wall. Wasn't it still off duty time, couldn't he at least get a few more minutes of precious sleep? Not that he wanted to whine, he wanted to show his Heichou that he could do everything he was asked; although the young man was rather put out on many occassions due to Heichou being rather 'strenuous' in his training.

His door flew open and there he was in all his preened, well dressed glory. Although, he seemed to be a bit disgruntled as his arms were laden with what appeared to be moving lumps- oh, they're toddlers! One even pulled on the kerchief around Levi's neck, earning an even more irate expression to cross the poor Captain's face.

Green eyes blinked to rid them of their sleepy blur and he finally grasped the situation before him. Eren almost didn't comprehend it at first; Levi standing there with four kids around four years old and two others had made their way towards Eren in an attempt to tackle him.

"Wha-?"

"Don't you 'what' me!" snapped Levi, his eyebrow twitching. He definitely looked ready to explode if something wasn't done that very second. "Give me a hand here or I will tie your ass in the barn."

Eren jumped to his feet and nearly stumbled over the two that had come to get him, swooping them up into his arms so that there wouldn't be any further harm. "What's going on?" he asked, since the two in his arms resembled, remarkably, Gunther and Eld.

This irritated Levi, but he took a deep breath and gestured to the four still at his feet. "These are what you call _children_ and they have made my very morning miserable!" he grabbed one by the collar of his shirt and held it out to Eren, who merely blinked at Levi. "Take a good, long look at them. You'll understand as soon as you figure it out."

Doing as he was told, Eren looked at the one in Levi's grasp and blinked, yet again. It was Mikasa, who was trying her darnedest to get to Eren. He glanced down to the two trying to ride Levi's legs and found they were Petra and Erwin, Erwin gripping tightly at Levi's pants as he glared up at Eren. Petra merely giggled happily. And the one seeming to run rampant around Levi, and now Eren, was Oulo.

Hange came walking in holding Armin, who was crying helplessly and wanting his grandpa. This tugged at Eren and he looked over to the scientist. "Can you explain, all Captain is doing is whi-" he grunted as Heichou nailed him in the gut with his boot, he apparently got Petra off.

"It's pretty apparent, isn't it?" she grinned, holding Armin up to her cheek and nuzzling him. "Everyone is now no younger than four and no older than eight. Although why, I have no clue."

"But you're a scientist," Eren complained just as Gunther pulled on his hair.

"A scientist that specializes in Titans," Hange corrected, pointing a finger at Eren. "I know as much about children as you do, although you're not far from one yourself."

Levi grew impatient and set Mikasa down, who, as soon as her little feet hit the ground, lunged for Eren. "Get to the point, Hange. I told you to look up any incidents regarding this... this nonsense."

Hange huffed and set Armin down, watching him attack Eren just as Mikasa had done before. "I did, but it's not something you're going to find in the library, I guarantee you that." she chuckled, ignoring the heated glare Levi was sending her as he tried to detatch Erwin. "People spontaneously turning into children, nope. I cannot find a single thing on it."

Levi gave a low growl and stomped off down the hall, carrying a very persistent Erwin with him.

Eren put Gunther and Eld down, about to ask Hange a question when he heard a thud in the other room and a loud, "JAEGER!" the two squirts seemed to have tackled the poor Captain.

"I wonder," Hange mused as she watched the three remaining kids, two of which were now clinging to Eren. "They seem to consciously remember who we are but other than that, everything else is gone."

Eren fought his way back to his bed, setting Armin and Mikasa upon it so he could sit down, too. "Do you think it's an illness?"

"Beats me," she shrugged. "But I can't wait to test them and see what comes back," Hange pulled out a book and began jotting down notes as she watched the three toddlers in the room.

"What are we going to do in the mean time?" Eren asked, Mikasa latched to his arm and Armin asleep in his lap. Petra was curled up next to his pillows, though not quite out yet.

"Levi and Eren Day Care," Hange suddenly proclaimed and shoved a piece of paper in Eren's face. "Can't expect the squad to go hunting titans when half of it are children, now can we? So, you two will have to watch them and keep it secret until I can figure out a cure~ Brilliant I say."

Eren paled. A day care? But he had no idea how to take care of kids! And being with a grumpy captain? He'd rather pass. "Can't we..."

"No complaints," Hange said sternly as she hit Eren over the head with her book, as if to solidify her demand. "If I hear that you and Levi are trying to wiggle out of it I will tie you down and disect you like I do my beautiful babies~"

Well, Eren didn't want any of that so he went quiet and gave a nod. He'd rather face a grumpy Heichou than a Hange turned loose any day. At least, he thought so...

Well, even though Levi threw a tantrum over the whole idea that Hange had, in the end even he agreed; albeit rather grumpily.

Two days had passed and both Eren and Levi were tired of the care of their child comrades. Although it was going well, Heichou made it difficult with his OCD tendencies. Each kid had to be dressed properly, clean and whenever one would come in dirty, he threw a fit.

Eren made the horrible mistake of feeding the kids sugar and ended up with a room looking as if it had been detonated; papers and clothes strung everywhere and food and drinks spilled and laying about in a dangerous haphazard fashion. Levi nearly had a heart attack.

It was now the third night and Eren was kneeling beside his bed, slumped over it with his head buried within his pillow. God what a day! Not only had he the kids to take care of but he also had his training, that Levi seemed hell bent on keeping up, to do. Each day was a grueling training session, both for titans and children.

Eren didn't know which was worse, kids or titans.

He barely heard the footsteps, wouldn't have cared even if he had and the sudden loud voice caught him off guard.

"Jaeger, did I say you could rest?"

This was one of those times where Eren was tired enough he didn't care what he said, he just said it. "It's midnight, I'm tired, the monsters are asleep... I want..." he was going to say bed, but it didn't come out how he planned. "...you..."

Silence, then...

"I beg your pardon?"

Eren sat up and stared out the wall, since he had no window. Well, that was definitely not something he had been planning to say to the Captain, or ever. "Uh..."

Footsteps. God, he hoped he hadn't pissed off Levi. He had endeared the man for years and even now, he still held a lot of respect for him. Though the feelings of affection had come before he was brutally beaten at the hearing, he still would blush behind Levi's back and quietly dream of better days.

The footsteps stopped and his heart rose into his throat, nearly making it impossible to swallow. Again, silence.

A hand grapped the back of Eren's shirt and turned him around, forcing him back onto the bed. Eren was now staring up at Levi, meeting those cool silvery eyes with his own emeralds. A faint blush dusted his cheeks, since he wasn't exactly in the most favorable of positions; legs on either side of Levi's hips and arms beside his head, he looked like the maiden he was.

Levi leaned over onto one hand, beside Eren's head, lowering himself so that he and Eren were nearly nose to nose. Eren was amazed that Levi couldn't hear his heart, because he sure did; it was nearly deafening.

"Say it again." Levi spoke carefully, breath ghosting over Eren's face.

"You."

A look of slight incredulity crossed Levi's face a moment before cold lips were pressing against Eren's in an angry, passionate kiss. Green eyes wide, Eren didn't have enough time to respond before Levi was up for a slight gasp for air, only to have him hungrily attacking his mouth again.

What the hell?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Eren and Levi do not belong to me.**

_Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long delay! Hope this makes up for it 3_

* * *

><p>Eren woke with a start, head popping up to stare blankly at his bed. <em>What the fuck was that?!<em> He shook his head, trying to make sure that this was reality and not a dream… When had reality melted into one in the first place?

With a groan he got to his feet and ran a nervous hand through his hair. His heart raced, caged within his chest, and an unnatural tightness in his pants made him shift from foot to foot uncomfortably.

No, he couldn't have had a wet dream about his commanding officer, could he? He couldn't remember ever having feelings for him in that way, ever. But the images from his dream, and the evident erection down below, were indicators that something had _changed_.

But what could it have been?

He back stepped and sat onto his bed with a squeak of the springs. Long spindly legs stretched out as he leaned back on his hands. God, his mind was still tired… he couldn't think straight, let alone figure out why he was now embarrassingly attracted to Captain Levi.

Drowsy, green eyes half lidded, he glanced around his room and confirmed that he was alone. Levi had insisted that the little monsters sleep in the living room since the sofas and chairs were perfect beds. And the room was in the center of the building so they could keep a better eye on the kids.

Mikasa had objected of course, but they eventually had her fast asleep, cuddled beside a clingy Armin.

His heart was a never ending conundrum of noise, beating erratically, while he snaked his hand down to sleepily undo his pants. It was uncomfortable, he needed release… he couldn't possibly stand another moment with his nether regions so hot and cramped.

A sigh left his lips as his cold-to-the-touch fingers brushed against his erection. Half hard, he pulled himself out and swallowed. Thoughts of Levi did this? Could it really be possible that he had a romantic crush on his Captain?

Eren blushed at his own thoughts and bit his lip, grasping his length and letting his eyes slide close.

He let his mind wander, drifting back to the 'no-no' part of his brain and immediately was enveloped in images of Levi. That pale skin, soft and desirably supple, enticed Eren's aroused mind closer. Those lips, firm and hardly ever smiling, retorting and ordering commands, parted around a pink, moist tongue. Eren wanted to attack that mouth, conquer and taste it.

His fingers slid along his erection, pulling a sigh from Eren. He broke into fevered pants, bucking his hips as he continued to fantasize about his Captain. Quickening his strokes, squeezing his own dick in hungry attempts to reach release, to feel some sort of climax.

Now completely lying back across the bed, his legs dangling off the side, he softly undulated his hips with the movement of his hand. A moan left him quite loudly. Really, if anyone were to listen, they'd hear him; pulled so into the moment, Eren didn't remotely care.

_Levi…_

_Levi…_

_Beautiful, sexy, Levi…_

A cry left Eren, bucking his hips just as he tugged his release from him, splattering his clothes with the thick, translucent fluid. He turned onto his side, slowly stroking himself as he fell from his high, panting heavily.

His free hand was in his mouth to try and stifle his wanton whimpers. He wanted more, but he knew that possibility was not likely. If at best, Levi would probably kick his ass… and with everything right now, Eren didn't particularly want him to find out. They were both stressed enough as it was.

"Levi…"

The next morning, Eren was oddly refreshed and chipper than normal. Especially with how he had duty of cleaning the dirty, and very smelly, diapers. Whistling a tune to himself, he placed Armin back on the ground and watched him dart off to hide behind the curtains. Had he always been that timid? Good lord, it was like trying to befriend a skittish rabbit.

A very unhappy Heichou came tramping in, those steel eyes glaring at anything that dared make noise. Oddly enough, there were circles beneath his eyes indicating lack of sleep and the way his hair looked, almost unkempt, made Eren raise an eyebrow.

He had slept wonderfully!

"Captain Levi, morning!" he smiled and saluted his commanding officer just as Mikasa clung to his leg like a bear claw, causing Eren to hobble sideways to try and keep from falling over.

"Shut the fuck up," Levi snapped as he walked over to flop down at the table, legs up on the arm of the couch as he read through the newspaper. Well, someone was grumpy.

It was at this particular moment that Erwin decided to leap onto the sofa with a makeshift sword and cry loudly at Gunther, who whooped and darted underneath Levi's legs to get away, laughing.

"Oi! Did you not hear me?! I said shut the fuck up!" Levi said, sitting up to glare like a disturbed badger at the kids running amok around the room. How dare they play like idiots around him!

Eren snickered and flopped in the couch nearby as the kids ran out of the room, their laughter and footsteps echoing down the hall. "Can't really stop them from playing, Captain." He said, cheerfully.

"Don't dare me, Jaeger. If I must, I'll tie the little shits up and throw them in the pig sty."

"But, we'd have to clean them each time, Sir." Eren pointed out, unable to hide the amused smirk on his face. It was fun to see the Captain squirm so much, and at kids no doubt!

Three days had rendered Eren almost immune to them, even though he still wondered which were worst. Titans or children… he gathered Titans, since, well, for obvious reasons. But the children were pretty close on the list.

The sound of shattering glass made Eren jump and nearly bolt and hide, fearing it a Titan (even though the chances of it being one were rather slim), when he heard an, "Ooooo!" from Petra who emerged in the doorway and pointed.

Levi's expression looked as if thunder could strike at any moment and Eren positively dreaded what the kids could have done in just that short amount of time…

They weren't really experienced with children, y'know.


End file.
